


Don't Forget to Write

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and John do it one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Write

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend while drunk after a party.

If only the general could see us now. He called me his son, but I wasn't making him proud. I stormed outside after he dismissed me, overcome with fury. "Alexander, what happened?" Laurens tried to stop me. He could tell where my path lead and he didn't like it, but I shoved past him. I had nothing to lose. "Mr Hamilton," Aaron burr stood up from where he was hunched over general lee. "Mr burr, sir," I waited for him to reach his feet then attacked. I was a soldier and I knew how to fight, so with one quick jab to the ribs, I heard a crack and he staggered back, clutching his broken ribs. He paused for a moment then straightened his posture and shook his head, "oh Alexander." But he was a soldier too, and before I could block him, he punched me in the nose. My nose bled and bled. It bled so much it didn't even matter, as I was fully in battle. I was blind with rage and found myself entwined with Aaron Burr on the ground, doing as much damage as I could to him. "Alexander, Alexander!" Laurens pulled me to my feet and shook me until I lost my will to fight and focused on his beautiful face. "Laurens..." I whimpered, tears running down my cheeks and mixing with my nose blood. "I've thrown away my shot. Washington has made me an orphan once again." Laurens drew me under his arm and directed me into his tent. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and dabbed at my bloody face. "Your pants look hot. Laurens, I like you a lot," I muttered and realized I was lying on the ground. I must have been fading in and out, and Laurens was straddling me. "I can't stand to be apart from you," he whispered into my ear, slipping a finger into the cusp of my anus. "Until we meet again, my sweet," he caressed my cheek and slipped his entire finger into my anus, and by the time I came to, I was lying in his arms, feeling as satisfied as he seemed. "Alexander," he sighed. "Yes, John?" I gazed up at him, fearing this was the last time I would ever see him. "Don't forget to write," a single tear dropped down his cheek.


End file.
